Shou Mou
Shoumou is a Zhao General who was under the command of Houken during the Zhao invasion of Qin. Appearance He appears as a heavy set man who has no hair on his head execpt for a braided top knot. Shoumou is somewhat fat as he has "multiple chins" but this belies his destructive power on the battlefield. His large appearance leads some to call him a pig as an insult. Personality He has somewhat of an arrogant side to him as he believes he is far stronger than General Ō Ki and mocks Houken's lack of involvement in the first battle, saying he cheapens the name of the "Three Great Heavens". Shoumou is quick to say what is on his mind as he criticizes Rihaku for his poor performance against Moubu. He is shown to have some cunning as he put a decoy Qin flag to lure out remaining stragglers from the defeated army previously led by Kanou. Shoumou has a very low opinion of the Qin as he calls them "mountain monkeys". History Nothing is known about him prior to the Qin-Zhao conflict. Story Shoumou is first seen leaving the Zhao royal capital of Kantan with Houken and the other Zhao generals as they hear of the approaching Qin army led by General Ō Ki. Arriving at the same time the Qin relief army does, he comments that they should not go for the Qin but ignore them and continue their siege on Bayou. On the battle field, Shoumou is given 20,000 troops and positioned on the left wing of the Zhao army beside Vice General Mangoku. He led the vanguard to attack the Qin army on the right, devastating their lines with his ferocious power. The Zhao vanguard would have advanced further towards the Qin headquarters if not for the retreat signal which was sounded after the death of General Fuuki. Back at the Zhao army HQ, he states how unbelievable it is that Fuuki was slain and mocks their leader Houken. After Rihaku's loss to Moubu, he is surprised that the entire army will be used to take out the Qin general and is pleased that he will be the one to take his head. He goes to the field littered with dead Zhao to scout the battleground and notices Houken on a distant cliff as he talks with Rihaku. Shoumou comments that there are still two empty seats for the Three Great Heavens and he will take one of them after killing both Moubu and Ō Ki. Surprised at the charge by all 5 Qin armies, he encounters Commander Rinbou who calls him a pig and says that he should stop spouting garbage. He is later seen at a decoy Qin flag laid out for stragglers and spots the Hi Shin unit heading towards it. He orders his men to attack them but General Ō Ki and his army appear in the nick of time to save them. He laughs at how fate delivered the Qin general into his hands and proceeds to cut down any Qin in his vicinity. Shoumou charges at Ō Ki, confident that he will surpass the legend and become the strongest on the battlefields of China. That dream is cut short as General Ō Ki cuts him in half with his guandao, ending the Zhao general's life. Abilities * Mistakenness: 90 Oink Shou Mou is a strong general who wields a guandao with a crescent shaped blade, cutting down multiple opponents with a swing. He is proven to have more muscle than fat and is physically strong enough to crush a man's head with his bare hands. He is able to intimidate some wild dogs into dispersing from the field and has a hobby of scouting the battlefield early in the morning. Gallery Anime Shou Mou AS1.jpg Manga shoumou.jpg|Shoumou breaks through the Qin right army death in a flash.jpg|Shoumou's death at the hands of General Ō Ki Category:Characters Category:Zhao Category:Zhao Generals Category:Deceased Characters